the_phiuja_triviumfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonari (Race)
About the Sonari Race Name: Sonari (SOH-NAH-REE) Race Origin Story: The Sonarians, the embodiment of beauty and ice, were said to have been carved out of ice and turned into living statues as decoration for the vast, harsh, open tundras. They were created, as told by their elders, to bring peace and love to the lands of snow and ice, where the hearts of the inhabitants had been told for generations to have been turned into cold, stiff entities. Although they were not created in the images of violence, it is said that once a Sonarian is crossed, they become colder than the ice from which they were carved. Language Rules: See Language Page. Spoken Languages: '''Sonaa (Own Language), Uragi Common, Elven Common, Universal Common. '''Racial Preferences: '''Any and all races are acceptable. '''Folklore/Legends: * Song of Permafrost: '''Legend has it that a few, select Sonarian have the ability to sing and bring the winter storms with them in doing so. No one has surfaced quite yet, but it is written that a male with a shortened tail would be the one to do it. * '''Amulet of Du'koor: '''Similar to the Sceptre of Rii'kaan in Uragi culture, legend states that a great amulet, imbued with the power of fire, was hidden deep within the lands of the Sonari, in order to be the most powerful of them all. It was lost by the great Chieftain Du'koor Niiahkt, who was a tyrannical Sonarian. He'd aimed to control the icy lands by melting them and changing them to his will. He was defeated, and his amulet was lost. '''Life Expectancy: 120-175 years. Appearance Basic Appearance: At first glance, they appear to be a hybrid of a swan and snow leopard, with varying lengths of tail and wings. The difference in gender is that males are larger and are usually more brightly colored, though all Sonari are colored beautifully, having spots and gradients in their wings. They have feline ears on the tops of their heads, swan beaks which can come in varying shades of orange and yellow, and feline feet and tails. Height for males is 8-12ft tall, and for females the height range is 7-11ft tall. See picture to the right. Lifestyle (Gender Roles, Politics, Etc.) Gender Roles: * Males: Hunter/Gatherers, warriors, slaves. * Females: Birthing, leadership, healing/alchemy. * Both: Can do anything, but it's a lightly matriarchal society. Politics/System of Power: * Matriarchy, full gender equality. The Queen is advised by a group of female and male Sonari Elders. Rituals/Holidays/Festivals: * Wuun: This celebration is the eclipsing of the winter moon, which gives enough light to create an Aurora Borealis, and it's so beautiful that the Sonari dance, make food, and sing in praise to this glorious event. Family Structure: * Traditional, two-parent household, most Sonari mate until the death of a partner, in which they will get another in order to help raise the children. * Homosexual households adopt a child and continue on. Social Classes: * Ice-Touched: Those who are able to control the ice and change it to their will are often viewed as "better" than those around them. * Fire-Touched: '''Due to Du'koor's history, those who can breathe or control fire are often sold off to slavery or isolated from the rest of the clans. * There are traditionally wealthy and poor classes, as well. '''Jobs/Professions: Academic/Professor, Adventurer/Explorer, Adviser (Royal, Military, Etc.), Animal Trainer, Archer, Armorer, Assassin, Author, Baker, Barber, Bard/Minstrel, Barkeeper, Blacksmith/Jewelrysmith, Bladesmith, Bodyguard, Bounty Hunter, Brewer, Butcher, Carpenter, Chariot Racer, City Guard, Cook, Dentist, Detective, Diplomat, Dressmaker, Fisherman, Fletcher (Makes Arrows), Florist, Gardener, Gladiator/Fighter, Glazier (Makes Glass), Healer, Inventor, Jeweler, Lady's Maid, Locksmith, Logger, Mapmaker, Merchant, Midwife, Miner, Musician, Necromancer, Religious, Painter, Papermaker, Pirate, Potioneer, Potter, Prisoner (Hard Labor), Prophet, Prostitute, Ropemaker, Sailor, Sculptor, Servant, Shipwright (Builds Ships), Slave, Slave Trader, Smuggler, Soldier, Spy, Stonemason, Surgeon, Tailor/Seamstress, Tanner, Thief, Tutor, Weapons Instructor, Wiseman/Wisewoman, and many more. Allowed Classes: Most tend to stick to magic or healing, as the environment can be fairly harsh. Racial Abilities/Skills/Proficiencies: Cold Adaptive – Thick fur and skin make them ideal for cold conditions. Arcanically Inclined – Can learn any school of magic, if they wish, though fire is often off limits for magic. Underwater Prowess – Most can hold their breath down to a certain depth for up to an hour, and the cold doesn't bother their bodies. Flight – Wings. Technological Advancement/Intellectual Advancement: They've advanced to using steam-powered machinery, for which they use large chunks of ice to melt down in their engine cores. Clothing/Costumes: Victorian/Steampunk styled clothing, loose and flowy garments for ceremonies. Customs/Laws/Foreign Policies Customs: ''' * Honor is an important facet of interpersonal relationships. * Respect and esteem for people is both a right and an obligation. * An individual's honor is intricately entwined with their ability to be kind and soft-hearted. * Honor requires that the Sonari demonstrate hospitality to friends and guests. * A man's word is considered his bond and to go back on your word is to bring dishonor to your people. '''Laws: * There shall be no violation of the life, body or dignity of any person as such, regardless of age or gender. * There shall be no violation of the property of a person. * All persons are entitled to protection of their life, body and dignity. * There shall be no deprivation or restriction of the liberty of a person by imprisonment, arrest, extradition or otherwise. * There shall be no entry into the private premises of a person who has not consented thereto. * No search shall be conducted on the private premises of a person, nor in the body or personal effects. * There shall be no violation of the confidentiality of conversation, or of the writings or records of a person. * There shall be no violation of natural resources, including, but not limited to: protected wildlife, vegetation, and geological structures. Sins: * Pride * Envy * Wrath * Greed * Sloth * Out of the "seven deadly sins", these are the ones that are held as the "highest" possible sin that they could commit. Dishonorable Behaviors: ''' * Double-tonguedness – Speaking ill or lies behind another person's back. * Dishonesty * Ridicule of Another * Neglecting the Safety and Health of the Less Fortunate * Arrogance, Ego '''Taboos/Prohibitions: * Interspecies relationships that would result in a child are forbidden. The Sonari blood is to be protected. * Being kind and considerate is necessary, even in the face of adversity. To lift a weapon against another would be considered a crime unless the opponent lifted the weapon first. Category:Races Category:Avian Races